The Gift
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: É Valentine's Day. Derek tem um presente "especial" para Stiles. Um presente que Scott quer impedir que seja entregue.


_Disclaimer: se Teen Wolf me pertencesse eu faria um episódio especial de Valentine's Day apenas pra agradar as fãs._

_Essa fic era pra ter sido publicada ontem, em homenagem ao Valentine's Day. Mas a minha internet não cooperou comigo. Acho que ainda está em tempo. É bobinha e fluffy, espero que gostem!_

_**The Gift**_

Scott chegou afobado na casa dos Hale. Precisava falar com Derek sobre uma pista que ele e o pai de Alisson descobriram sobre o bando de alfas que se aproximava da cidade. Entrou na casa em ruínas, mas não viu o lobisomem em nenhum lugar e também não sentiu o cheiro dele por ali.

- Oi Scott, você não devia estar em outro lugar agora? - a voz de Erica soou no alto da escada.

A lupina desceu os degraus quase em câmera lenta e sorriu para o rapaz. Ela ainda trazia as marcas dos machucados provocados pelos alfas quando pegaram ela e Boyd antes que eles pudessem deixar a cidade. O garoto não conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque, mas ela foi libertada após ser cruelmente torturada de um jeito que até mesmo seu poder de cura foi afetado.

- Preciso falar com o Derek.

- Com certeza precisa. Mas não vai conseguir falar com ele agora. Ele foi no Stiles.

- E daí, é só ir até lá e...

- Oh, você não entendeu. Ele foi "no Stiles". Hoje. Ele, Stiles, Valentine's Day.

- O que tem?

- Scott, você é lerdo assim de propósito, né? Ou você acha mesmo que só porque eles são dois caras não podem comemorar o dia dos namorados? Aliás, você deveria estar comemorando também com a sua caçadorazinha.

Scott passou a mão nos cabelos, impaciente. Não só tinha esquecido que era dia dos namorados, mas tinha esquecido que agora Derek e Stiles eram namorados.

- Bom, eu vou ver a Alisson a noite. Como todo casal normal deveria fazer, sair a noite pra comemorar. Se eu me lembro bem, Stiles e Derek combinaram qualquer coisa assim também.

- Ah querido, em primeiro lugar, nenhum de vocês tem qualquer coisa a ver com um "casal normal". - ela pontuou com um sorriso cínico - E em segundo lugar, eles vão sair a noite, sim. Mas Derek queria dar a Mordida pro Stiles primeiro.

O queixo torto de Scott se abriu e, se possível, ficou ainda mais torto. Como assim Derek iria dar a Mordida em Stiles?

- Não posso deixar isso acontecer! - ele rosnou e saiu da casa as pressas, deixando Erica sem entender qual o problema de Stiles ganhar a Mordida, afinal era um presente tão legal.

Scott pedalava sua bicicleta o máximo que sua agilidade lupina permitia. Não podia deixar que Derek mordesse Stiles. Aquilo ia contra tudo o que o amigo sempre disse que queria, ou melhor, que não queria. Várias vezes Stiles deixou claro que não permitiria ser mordido e que ser humano era o suficiente para ele. Quem Derek pensava que era para ignorar as vontades de Stiles assim?

- Aquele alfa idiota! - bufou, largando a bicicleta ao lado do camaro estacionado diante da casa de Stiles.

Scott sabia que o xerife não estava em casa, então correu para a porta dos fundos, que ele sabia ter uma chave escondida num vaso de samambaia no jardim e entrou, subindo as escadas e estancando diante da porta fechada, ouvindo a conversa exaltada de Stiles com o namorado:

- Sabe aquele papo de que com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades? Pois é, eu não estou preparado para grandes responsabilidades, Derek.

- Mas é um presente maravilhoso, Stiles. - a voz do alfa parecia suave e quase suplicante.

- Eu não sei, já tenho que lidar com seus pelos e dentes, por que eu iria trazer mais disso pra dentro da minha casa?

- Não seja exagerado! E eu te garanto, você irá gostar da Mordida, Stiles. Irá nos tornar mais próximos. Vai ser meio que uma coisa só nossa!

"Só nossa? Derek mordeu metade da escola e agora inventa que isso é só dos dois pra seduzir Stiles" - Scott pensava, parado no corredor.

- Não sei, Derek. Tenho que pensar em como meu pai vai reagir.

- Stiles... Seu pai não pode opinar em tudo na sua vida. E acho que ele vai acabar gostando da ideia.

Silêncio. Em seguida o barulho que Scott podia jurar ser um beijo indecente.

- Ok! - a voz de Stiles tornou a soar abafada, um pouco ofegante, quase cinco minutos depois - Ok. Eu aceito a Mordida, se você aceitar meu presente.

- Isso é chantagem.

- Isso é uma troca justa.

- Justa? Olha o tamanho disso que você quer me dar.

- E qual o problema? Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. Vamos, prova só um pouquinho.

- Não vou colocar isso aí na minha boca.

Scott arregalou os olhos desistindo por um momento de entrar no quarto.

- Derek, vamos. Você já colocou a mão, já sentiu o cheiro, ficou com água na boca que eu sei. É só colocar tudo na boca e morder.

Morder? Stiles era o quê? Um pervertido? Um masoquista?

- Colocar tudo na boca? Nem com mágica isso tudo cabe aqui.

- Você sabe que cabe. Já vi coisas maiores entrando na sua boca. Vamos, e eu fico com a Mordida.

Scott não aguentou mais. Não iria aceitar que seu amigo se transformasse num lobisomem. E menos ainda que, pelo teor da conversa, ele se transformasse num lobisomem castrado. Abriu a porta de supetão e parou, olhando irritado para o casal. Stiles e Derek estavam sentados na cama do rapaz, uma caixa de papelão no chão e uma tigela de inox no colo de Stiles.

- Você não pode morder o Stiles! - Scott falou, autoritário. - Stiles, não deixe ele morder o seu... Seu... o seu negócio. - ele apontava para as calças do amigo.

Derek arqueou as sobrancelhas. E Stiles abriu a boca, sem saber se ria ou se perguntava que tipo de wolfsbane Scott havia fumado.

- Do que está falando? - o rapaz perguntou finalmente.

- Eu ouvi tudo. Ouvi Derek falar que queria te dar a Mordida e você dizendo que só aceitaria se ele colocasse o seu "presente" na boca.

- Sim, eu queria que ele comesse de uma vez. Mas ele acha que os corações de chocolate ficaram grandes demais. Balela, porque eu já vi ele colocar um big mac praticamente inteiro na boca.

- Oh. Seu presente... eram chocolates? - Scott parecia atordoado olhando a vasilha com os corações marrons - Mas comer chocolate em troca de uma mordida?

- Uma mordida, não! - Derek corrigiu - A Mordida.

Ele abaixou e pegou de dentro da caixa de papelão uma bolinha de pelos, preta e marrom, com uma coleira vermelha de onde saia um laço de presente.

- Scott, essa é a nossa cachorrinha, a Mordida.

Scott agora não sabia onde enfiava a cara, as mãos, os pés. Parecia todo fora do lugar com a confusão que fez. Mas Stiles estava sorrindo. Pegou a filhote de rottweiler do colo do namorado e levantou-a de frente para si, olhando-a nos olhos pequeninos e sonolentos.

- "Nossa cachorrinha" - ele repetiu as palavras de Derek e gostou do som que elas tinham - Vem garota, vamos conhecer o resto da sua casa.

E ele saiu do quarto, Derek indo atrás radiante pelo presente ter sido aceito e deixando Scott ainda perdido em pensamentos. Quando já estavam na cozinha, o rapaz gritou para o amigo, ainda no quarto:

- Scott, você pode se redimir de toda essa confusão me ajudando a treinar a Mordida.

O lobisomem mais jovem sorriu, finalmente, e saiu do quarto para ver Stiles e Derek brincando com seu filhote. E não pôde deixar de pensar que eles tinham realmente um pack muito estranho!


End file.
